A sliding door assembly is described and, more particularly, a sliding door assembly for moving a plurality of door panels in a telescoping manner with a minimum of door hardware.
A conventional sliding door assembly is typically used as a door for a closet, a bathroom, or a sliding room divider. The door is opened by manually pushing one or more door panels into a “pocket” built into the wall located adjacent to the door opening. Sliding mounting assemblies mount the door panels for movement along a horizontally extending track mounted to the inside surface of a header jam in a door opening. Each door panel is provided with roller assemblies having wheels or other slidable elements that can roll or slide within the track. Preferably, the track is secured along an upper extent of the door opening and the roller assemblies mounted to the door serve to suspend the door from the track such that the weight of the panel door is supported by the track. The roller assemblies and guide rails are concealed in the upper or lower portions of the door frame such that the roller assemblies and guide rails are not visible. Additional guide wheels or clips may be attached to the bottom edge of the door to keep it vertically aligned in the door frame.
Conventional sliding and folding door hardware requires a plurality of hangers and hanger brackets installed on a top of edge of the door panels. In a telescoping door system, pulleys and cables are also required.
There is a need to integrate the functionality of a plurality of hanger brackets for sliding and telescoping door assemblies into a single bracket for use with all required door hardware.